You make me feel Alive
by TuckerCraig
Summary: 'He liked the friendship him and Craig had, it made him feel like a special snowflake. It also perplexed him how close they really were. They were best friends, though neither of them has admitted it aloud.' Summary's suck, but yo have some Crenny.


'_It's not a Big Surprise, to feel your temperature rise, you've gotta get your redline fever. 'Cause there is just one cure that they know for sure; you just become a heavy metal believer. Won't you take a ride, ride, ride, ride, on heavy metal? It's the only way that you can travel, down that that road.'_

The euphoric teen shifted his hips while swaying his head lightly to the rhythm of the bass line, closing his eyes as he brought the blunt to his lips. He inhaled with expertise, holding the smoke captive before opening his mouth and letting the small cloud escape through his mildly chapped lips. The greasy haired blonde let out a comfortable sigh as he took a few more hits of the cheap pot, pleased with his decision to pair getting high and listening to music in bed. Once through with the grass, he extinguished it in an old ashtray that sat on the windowsill next to his bed. He then moved back to lie down with an arm underneath his head acting like a pillow. He lazily glanced over to the outdated clock on his ugly side table, taking a side note that it was about three in the afternoon, and it was still Saturday.

Ignoring the fact that he was listening to some great fucking music and the fact that his high was 'just right', Kenny felt lonely and he was admittedly craving physical company aswell as contact. He wasn't craving the type of physical contact that his little sister Karen could provide, and what kind of person would Kenny be if he exposed himself like this to Karen? He had made a personal promise to himself to never confront or interact with Karen whilst under the influence; she sees enough of it while Carol and Stuart are home. It was a vow he kept very seriously. But besides that, Kenny was still craving physical contact. It was a void that could be filled by only one _stoic _asshole.

The ultramarine eyed boy licked his lips as he idly tapped his feet against the old mattress, _'should I, shouldn't I?'_ musing through his head. A final decision of 'yes' wrung through his thoughts. Sitting into an upward position the blonde reached over to the side of his bed, haphazardly hanging over the side as he looked through the pockets of his ratty hoodie for his piece of shit phone _("be grateful we can even afford it.. You ungrateful little asshole.."_ Kenny can remember hearing his dad saying at the teens sixteenth birthday) luck was struck as he retrieved it, he returned to a sitting position and flipped the phone open. Once he found the ebens contact, (he was ironically labelled 'Craig Fucker') he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

A part of Kenny was anxious, he could tell because the second he heard the ring he had doubts and debated just hanging up and not calling all together. The logical part of his brain knew that he didn't have to be worried about Craig being 'weirded out' or uncomfortable with him calling, it's not the first time a scenario such as this had played out, and it's most likely not going to be the last.

The Blonde remembered one night in which he had gotten a call from the noirette around seven or so in the Evening, it was dim out; but light enough to still be outside. Craig was high as fuck (Kenny remembers having a slight buzz himself), and wanted to go and get some quote un-quote 'motherfucking McDicks', but 'he didn't want to go alone'. After Kenny finally agreed to do so, (his only terms were that he was allowed to take as many as Craig's fries as he wanted to without hearing the other bitch about it) the ebon had actually walked all the way to the ghetto to pick up Ken, and then pay for both of their big mac meals, _What a gentleman. _He shook his head at the memory and found himself smirking.

He actually really liked the friendship him and Craig had, and he knew that Craig didn't do that with Token or Clyde, so it made him feel like a special snowflake. It also really intrigued him how.._ Close_, him and the cinereal eyed boy actually were. They were best friends, though neither of them has admitted to it out loud, it was just an interesting relationship in general.

Back to the phone in his hand, the middle McCormick child sighed as he listened to the dull ring, wishing the eldest of the Tucker spawn would _just answer already._

_*~Shitty line break here~*_

_Fuck you man, don't mean nothing anymore. Fuck you man, don't mean nothing anymore. I've played it out, out, out, out, uh; I've played it out, out, out, out. I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did. I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did. I'm so happy (I have lost my edge)._

The noise that came from the Vibration of Craig's phone nearly game him a heart attack, he switched over to his itunes to pause the song as he glanced over to his phone, Heh. The bright screen read 'Kenneth McCormick is calling…' He had always found humor in the non-shortened version of the blonde's name, it sounded so polite and elegant; two things that 'Kenneth' was not. Craig bit his bottom lip, he debated letting the call go to voice mail so that he could get back to typing up his chemistry paper. Then again, doing so would go against the unwritten 'terms and conditions' of the pair's friendship, as in generally when one calls the other they have to pick up, Iregardless of the time or place, the only exception would be if they were far to 'indecent' persey. _Fuck, who the hell does schoolwork on a Saturday anyway? Dweebs like Kevin Stoley, that's who. _ He thought lamely to himself, either way; he was half way finished it.

Apart from the inner argument he was having with himself, Craig reached for his phone, which was still vibrating and seizing out against the wooden desk that sat in his bedroom. He knew that even if he did send the call to voice mail, Kenny would be persistent and call again. He cleared his throat before answering.

"..Hello?" there was still a slight nasal tone to his voice, for the most par he has grown out of it, but I don't suppose you would notice it now unless you_ had_ grown up with his _very_ prominent nasally voice. "Hey, man. How's it going?" he could hear the blondes regular tone on the other end, he sounded high though, which was very well a possibility "Eh, I'm so fucking bored, I actually began doing that chem paper due Tuesday, how about yourself?" Kenny chuckled lightly before responding "I feel you, I'm pretty bored myself. Which is why I called actually, uh, wanna chill or some shit? My house isn't really presentable" then again, when is it? "..So maybe I could come over and we could play video games or do something that doesn't require using a lot of body energy." Another small chuckle could be heard coming from the blonde. Craig thought about it silently in his head, not taking long though, because he actually found himself craving physical company, _an oddity._ "Sure, yeah come over, We can watch shitty horror movies off the Netflix." "Sick, so I'll be there in like.. Fifteen /Twenty-ish minutes" He mumbled an 'okay' in response before the two parted cellular ways. He bit his lip, holding make a small smirk, he had a weird feeling in the deep pit of his stomach.. Was, he _happy_ that the blonde was coming over? Jesus Christ dude.

"Fucking McCormick.." he spoke to nobody in particular, shaking his head lightly before clicking the song back on and finishing the last two sentences or so of the paragraph, before he shut off Microsoft word along with itunes, glancing at the clock, there was still awhile until Kenny was supposed to show, he should have enough time for a quick shower.

* * *

Wow I actually edited and re-typed so much of this before considering uploadable, ahah So I'm not completely confident with it? I suppose this will have to do, but apart from that, I'm pretty excited for this fic!

(by the way, the song Kenny was listening to was 'Takin' a ride — Don Felder' and the song Craig was listening to was 'Played — Mindless Self Indulgence'. In case you were wondering.)

Did You like it? love it? Tell me! R&R :)

~TuckerCraig


End file.
